


The Five Times Clint Died

by BlackHawk13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fun little short of Clint dying on Natasha five separate times. :)</p>
<p>I don't own any of the Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Clint Died

1.

Clint heard her whimpering and tossing around from the hall. Natasha had only been with S.H.I.E.L.D. for a month and he knew this was hard on her. Before he could think better of it Clint typed in her pass code and walked into her room. 

Natasha was tangled in her sheets, her body twisting as she fought the monsters in her head. 

“Tasha.” Clint knocked on bedroom door. 

She kept thrashing through her nightmare. 

Clint took a couple steps into the room. “Tasha, wake up.” 

Natasha couldn’t hear him. 

He sat down on her bed. “Tasha you need to wake up.” He gently shook her shoulder. 

She shot up, her green eyes wild and her mind still foggy with her nightmare. The knife she kept under her pillow was in her hand and stabbing at her attacker. Only too late she realized it was Clint. Natasha looked at him in horror as his warm blood washed over her hand. 

Clint gave her soft smile and touched her face. 

Natasha started screaming for help. 

He held her close to him. “Shhhh, it’s ok…” 

His blood flowed across her hands too quickly. She screamed herself hoarse calling for help. 

“Shhh, Tahsa. It’ll be OK.” He left a bloody kiss mark when he kissed her forehead. Clint’s head fell on her shoulder as his body slumped into her. 

Natasha cried into his neck. 

~x~

Clint woke to a white room and annoying beeping sounds. He groaned and bit and looked around confused. 

“It’s about time you woke up.”

Clint smiled a bit. “You have great bedside manners Coulson.”  
He smiled a bit. “Do you remember what happened?”

Clint licked his dry lips. “I heard Natasha having a nightmare. I went to see if she was OK. I tried to wake her up. Wasn’t her fault. She was just defending herself.”

Coulson nodded. “She isn’t in trouble.”

“Good.” Clint looked down at himself, shocked at all the tubes and wires attacked to his body. “How bad is it?”

“You nearly bled out and technically you died.”

Clint looked at Coulson. “I died?”

He nodded. “We’re going to do a full work up, make sure nothing was damaged.” 

Clint nodded. “Fuck…”

“Get some rest Barton.” Coulson patted his leg before leaving. 

Clint waited till he left before looking over at the curtain that served as a privacy wall. “You don’t have to hide.”

Natasha walked around the curtain, arms held tight against her belly. She looked like she was barely hanging on. 

“Tasha…” 

“Why did you do that?” Her voice shook.

“I wanted to make sure you were OK.”

She shook her head. “You died!” Her body began to shake. “I stabbed you and you died in my arms!”

“Tasha, come here.” He held his arms out. 

Then man that she had killed, who had somehow come back to her, was holding his arms out to comfort her. Natasha broke down and crawled into his arms. She cried into his shoulder.

Clint held her close, kissing her forehead. 

2.

Two years into their partnership Clint managed to get shot in the head. A second sniper got the drop on him as he took out five guys attacking Natasha. The bullet just grazed him, but went deep enough to scrape along his skull. The fall off his rooftop and into a river didn’t help either. 

He faintly remembered strong feminine arms wrapping around him and a flash of red hair. 

~x~

Clint woke up in the safe house. He turned his head and groaned loudly at the obvious mistake. His head was pounding and a wave of nausea hit him so strong he was swallowing and holding his stomach. 

“Clint?” 

“Mmmmhf?”

The bed dipped as Natasha sat down next to him, her hip touching his side. “Clint look at me.” 

He opened his blue eyes and tried not to move his head as he looked at her. 

Her eyes were a little red and slightly puffy. Small tremors raced across her body. 

Clint couldn’t help but smile a bit at his redhead. “Hey…” 

“Clinton Francis Barton.” 

He made a face at his full name. “What’d I do?”

“You died on me! Again!”

He looked at her surprised. “I did?”

“Yes! I had to pull your heavy ass out of the river and give you CPR!”

A sly smile broke out over his face. “You kissed me.” 

She glared at him. “I got you breathing and your heart beating.”

He nodded a bit. “Come here.”

Natasha looked at him seriously. “Do this again and I’ll kill you.”

Clint grinned at her.  
“I’m serious.”

“I know.” 

She huffed a bit and kissed his forehead, careful not to touch his fresh wound. Natasha curled her body around his. 

Clint smiled and held her close.

3.

Three years into their partnership Clint was blown up. He was coming back from a solo mission when an unknown enemy shot the helicarrier down. The pilot managed to get a SOS out before they went down. 

Clint was pinned down inside the remains for an hour, not that he really remembered it. His body felt funny and he was pretty sure he was covered in his own blood. 

~x~

He woke up in the white room again to that same beeping. He looked around confused and disorientated. 

“Clint?”

He looked for the sound of the voice and immediately regretted it. He slammed his eyes shut and tried not to throw up on himself. 

“Clint?” The female voice sounded a little more urgent. Something warm and soft touched his face. “Look at me.”

He swallowed roughly. “Might…throw up…on you…” His voice was too rough. 

Short, blunt nails ran through his hair. “It’s OK. Just open your eyes.” 

Clint slowly did what he was told. The first thing he saw was Natasha’s beautiful face. He swallowed again. “Hey…” 

Her full lips pulled back into a relieved smiled. “Hey yourself.” 

“Are you…going to…kill me?”

“Slowly and painfully.”

“Fuck…” Clint closed his eyes again. “How bad?”

“Bad enough that Coulson got Fury to put you on medical leave.”

“How long?”

“Until Coulson says so.”

He smirked a bit. “That could take months.”

“I was thinking years.” 

Clint’s grin made Natasha break out into one herself. 

His battered and bandaged hand reached out and touched her face. “Tasha.”

She leaned into his hand. “Hmmm?”

“I’m sorry I keep doing this to you.”

“You should be sorry.”

Clint looked at her guiltily. “I am sorry.”

Natasha nodded. 

“There’s room for two up here.”

She smiled and gingerly climbed up into his arms. She kissed his forehead, holding her lips there a second longer than needed. 

They both sighed at the contact and closed their eyes to get some sleep. 

4.

“Clint!” 

He looked around confused. His felt like he was floating on a cloud, but his head felt too heavy.

“Clint stay with me.” Natasha floated into view. 

“Mmm here.”

“That’s right and you stay here.”

“Kay…”

~x~

The first thing he heard was the beeping. Clint groaned and tried to hit it off. He really hated that sound. What he came in contact was soft curls. He opened his eyes to see Natasha’s head laying on the hospital bed next to him. He smiled a little and buried his hand in the curls. 

“How do you feel?”

Clint turned his head towards Coulson’s voice. “Really sore. What happened?”

“Homemade bomb. It took the doctors four hours to get all the shrapnel out. You flat lined three times.”

“Fuck.”

Coulson nodded. “You’re on medical leave till I say otherwise. And Barton?”

“Yeah?”

“Take better care of yourself or I’m making you wear a helmet.”

Clint grinned. “Yes sir.”

“Natasha will be taking time off to care for you.” 

“Thanks.”

Coulson nodded and left.

Natasha turned her head and kissed his palm. “Clinton Francis Barton.”

“Make it quick and sweet?”

Her green eyes looked up at him. “Never.” 

Clint smiled. “That’s my girl.” 

She shook her head. “Forget the helmet. I’m making you wear full body armor.” 

He laughed then contorted in pain. 

“Clint?” She stood up alarmed. 

“S’ok…just hurts…”

She nodded, biting her bottom lip. 

“Get up here Tasha.”

She smiled at and crawled up next to him. She kissed his forehead before resting her head on his shoulder. 

5.

“Come on hotshot.” 

Clint grunted as he tried to make it up the stairs to his apartment.

Natasha smiled at him. “Want some help?”

“No…I got…it…” Clint huffed and collapsed against his door. 

“Come on, I need to see if your stubbornness just ripped open your stitches.” 

Clint nodded and stood up straight.

Natasha unlocked his door and walked in like she owned the place. “Please tell me you have a first aid kit.”

“Bathroom.” Clint locked his door and slowly made his way into his bedroom. 

Natasha came in a minute later. “Strip.”

He grinned at her. “Yes ma’am.” He winced as he took his shirt off. 

“Pants too.”

He unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans. His legs were already hurting and it was hard for him to get his jeans over his ass and hips.

“Let me help.” Natasha set the kit down and gently got the pants off his injured legs. “Can you scoot back?”

He nodded and moved back.

Something low in her belly tightened and warmed at the sight of her mostly naked partner shimming around on a bed. Natasha sat down next to him. She pulled off all the gauze and examined all the wounds. The ones on his legs bled a bit but the stitches didn’t rip. Natasha put bandages back on. 

Before she could stop herself she kissed the faint scar on chest. She took her time kissing along every centimeter of the scar she gave him. 

He sucked in his breath. 

Satisfied that she had kissed the scar enough she moved up his body and repeated her motions with the scar on his forehead. Natasha moved about his body kissing all the scars from the times he died. She took her time, kissing every scar. She was kissing a scar by his belly button when he jerked. “Ticklish?”

He blushed a bit. “No…”

“Liar.” She made him jump a few more times before moving to another scar. When all of his scars were kissed she moved up his body. Natasha brushed her lips against his. 

“Tasha…”

She smiled and kissed him in earnest. 

He moaned and kissed her back. 

Natasha licked at his lips until he opened them. When he did she claimed his mouth as hers. 

If Clint Barton could only be one thing it would be a great kisser. His hands buried in her hair and kissed her back just as hard. He bit her bottom lip before pushing his tongue against her’s. 

They kissed just like they fought, each trying to get the upper hand and dominate the other. 

Clint grabbed her thigh and moved to roll onto of her. He had to break away from her mouth as he cried out in pain. 

Natasha immediately pulled him close as if it would take the pain away. 

He clung to her, panting against her chest. 

After a few minutes she looked down at him. “You OK?”

“Yeah, just…ribs.” 

Natasha nodded. “Guess you’ll just have to be at my mercy.” 

Clint looked up at her, his head slightly cocked to the side.   
She stood up on her knees and pulled her shirt off. 

His hands were on her sides before her shirt was completely off. “Tasha, are you sure?”

“Yes, I am.” She leaned back down and reclaimed his mouth. 

Clint moaned and kissed her back. His hands stayed nowhere near himself. 

Natasha managed to wiggle out of her jeans without moving away from him. 

When she didn’t stop him Clint unclasped her bra. His hands rubbed at the new spot of bare skin before trying to see if he could take it off. 

Natasha lifted her arms away from his face and hair so he could take it off. 

Clint moaned into her mouth. His rough and calloused hands moved to her breasts. 

She purred into his mouth, pushing her chest into his hands. 

He caressed them before rubbing his thumbs against her nipples. 

Natasha nipped at his lips, letting him know she was enjoying it. After a few minutes she pulled away from him. 

Clint let out an honest to god whimper. 

Natasha couldn’t help but smile at him. “Oh my god, you’re adorable.” 

He pouted at her. “Am not.”

“You’re not helping your cause baby.” She leaned down to kiss him. 

As soon as she was close his hands immediately grabbed onto her, pulling her close to him. 

Natasha pulled back. “Let me get your boxers off.” 

He pouted at her again. 

She smiled and moved down his body. She kissed and nipped at his belly button making him jerk.

“Tasha!”

She giggled against his skin but grabbed the waistband of his boxers and gently pulled them off. Her mouth nearly watered at the sight of his penis hard and stiff against his belly. She moved back up his body, kissing the whole way up. 

He groaned and kissed her deeply. His hands roamed over her body, taking time at her breasts. 

She moaned and kissed him roughly, pushing roughly into his hands. 

His hands moved down and tugged at her panties. 

She shifted and lifted her legs, helping him get them off. Natasha moaned loudly when his fingers touched her. Her head fell against his shoulder.

Clint rubbed his thumb in slow circles over her clit as he slowly pushed two fingers inside her. 

She whimpered and gripped his shoulders. Her hips moved down against his hand, craving him. 

Clint kissed and licked along her neck as he slowly worked up a rhythm that was driving her insane.

Natasha whimpered and pawed at his chest. “Clint….” His name was a low moan on her lips.

“What baby?” He rumbled out, his voice husky from desire. 

“Want you…”

“Are you sure?”

“Now!” She whined out, impatient. 

He slowly removed his hand and guided her down on his throbbing erection. 

Their bodies both stilled from the intimate contact they’ve wanted for a long time.

Natasha kissed him softly. “Stay still. Let me do the work.”

Clint rubbed her sides. “That’s no fun.”

“It will be.” She smiled and rocked her hips.

He moaned loudly. 

Natasha started a pace that was slow, intimate, and utterly mind-blowing. She rocked and rolled her hips between her pushing up to her knees and sliding back down on him. 

Clint looked at her with awe, his eyes blown in ecstasy. He caressed her hips and sides and moved his hands up to her amazing chest and went back to teasing her. 

Natasha moaned and leaned into his hands. She moved her hips a little harder and her velvety insides worked him a little harder. 

“Fuck Tasha.” He looked at her and moaned deeply. Her eyes were blown and her lips were parted. She was close. He dragged his hands down her body and gripped her hips. He pushed his hips up into her. 

Natasha moaned loudly, her body falling forward on his. She panted into his neck as she pushed down on him. 

Clint held her close and easily pumped his hips into a steady rhythm that had her moaning over and over.

Her back arched and she screamed his name. Her orgasm tore through her body as her slick insides spasmed around him. 

Clint pushed his hips up against her, intending to let her ride out her orgasm then go for a second round. He let out a string of curse words as she ripped his orgasm from him and thoroughly milked him for everything he was worth. 

They panted into each other’s skin as they tried to catch their breaths. 

When Natasha could breathe without panting she kissed along his jaw line and up to his lips. 

“Mmmmh.” He rubbed her back. “I think I just died,” he whispered against her lips. 

Natasha glared down at him. “Not funny.”

Clint smiled and kissed her forehead. “It was a little.”

“No it wasn’t.”

He pulled her close.

She snuggled into him, sighing softly.


End file.
